Pokemon Birthstone
by PokemonTrainerAzure201
Summary: 4 beginning trainers start their journey with their new partners, and explore kanto. But on the night before they head off, each one of them have a similar dream where a small light appears before them and explains a future crisis. The small light also states that their birthstones are the key to solving this crisis. rated for safety. Luckyshipping and Azuletshipping Enjoy!
1. Intro

**Well first things first holystorm is not doing well mainly cause, well other than lacking in updates and I lost more than half of views on the first chapter to the 2****nd****, then another half from the 2****nd**** to the 3****rd****; I just I don't wanna say gave up it, maybe redo. I don't know college sucks, working sucks life sucks for me atm. But I want to do some sort of writing and since I've been playing pokemon since I could hold a game boy pocket, let's do an adventure type fanfic. Ok basically I notice no one has done something like a birthstone concept of pokemon so that's what this is, I shit you not I did research on the different stones and notice how greatly they match their character. So to explain the point of that may take a small page or so which is what this is for. So here is the details of Pokemon Birthstone Version!**

**Characters: To keep it easy and not a pain in the ass small list of characters**

**Red: ****Peridot, the birthstone of August, carries a lime green color and is one of only a few gemstones that exists in only one color. Peridot is believed to instill power and influence as well as bring the wearer magical powers and properties that protect against nightmares.**

**Blue (female): June Birthstone: Pearls have been wildly popular in jewelry for centuries because of their natural beauty. **

**Azure: June Birthstone: ****Alexandrite gemstones are extremely rare and desirable since they change color based on the lighting. **

**Violet: Amethyst, the birthstone of February, is a variety of Quartz that carries a spectacular purple color that ranges from a blend of deep violet and red to a lighter lilac hue. Ancient Greeks believed that the stone enabled them to keep a balanced mindset.**

**So yeah that's the cast, and by the descriptions some may see where I can go with in terms of ideas, but hey my story so my choice. ;) **

**And yeah red and blue are here again, so sue me they're my favorite characters for male and female. And Violet is not my OC oh not even close though I have absolutely no freaking idea who original thought of her, but none the less she is known as the daughter of red and blue (assuming they ever end up but let's face it the original dexholders had their story so in terms of shipping fans are gonna have to deal with it); BUT not in my story she's not she's just a regular trainer in kanto. Then last but not least we have Azure, ok again not gonna say he's my original character cause I'm not sure if the idea every popped in anyone else's head, but I will give him my birthstone for reasons. And how will and why their birthstones even matter well that's the point of this story! **

**Well hope you guys like the idea at least and expect updates every now and then, as mentioned earlier life sucks for me so even if I wanted to uploading daily may not happen. So if anyone has ideas to help or anything pm me I guess.**


	2. Start of a Journey

**Well let's get this started! But before that one little thing, as soon I mention life hates me I get sick the next day. God I hate spring and autumn the only times a year I get sick. But I want to start this as soon as possible so, no freaking cold gonna stop me! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon: the games, manga, characters, etc. All rights go to Nintendo, Gamefreak, The Pokemon Company and creator Satoshi Tajiri.**

** Chapter One: Everything Begins**

**Azure's POV:**

"And now what you've all been waiting for…it's the final battle of this year's Pokemon League Tournament!" an announcer says over the mike. A large crowd cheers and hollers over their favorite trainer! This was the highlight of the year for everyone in the kanto region. People from all over the region came to see this tournament. "Alrighty here it is! Battle Start!" The announcer finishes.

"Man this is gonna one great match! I'm rooting for the guy with the charizard, what about you Azure?" the teen asked his friend with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm not rooting for anyone in particular to be honest; but your right this gonna be a great match! I mean it's charizard vs. arcanine!" I replied my voice filled with as much excitement as my buddy Red.

I was spending over Red's house for tonight cause us and our two childhood friends, Blue and Violet, were starting our pokemon journey tomorrow. I couldn't wait so I and Red spend the night watching some replays of past tournaments. Blue and Violet were spending the night at Blue's house, and I have no clue what those 2 are up to. Well since Blue is devious at points and Violet is normally level-headed, but even then she play along with Blue, I really couldn't guess. I looked around Red's room and notice the giant mess we made; dirty clothes everywhere, snacks and empty soda bottles all over the floor, and even his bed was messed up.

"Uh Red?" I asked. His eyes were still clued to the television. Then he turn to me.

"Yeah, what's up man?" Red responded.

"Um what is your mom gonna say when she sees you're room in the morning?" I asked with a sweat drop running down my cheek and smiling nervously.

"No worries partner. I'm sure she'll let us off the hook and do it herself." Red reassured me. I gave him look that pretty much said, do you really think that? Red pondered a bit thinking he may have hoped a little too high, but he wasn't gonna admit it. "Ok if I'm wrong I'll do all the cleaning myself, and I'll give you 20 bucks. Deal?" Red asked trying hard to not sound foolish.

I'll admit I'm a lot of things, but an idiot isn't one of them. I know he was trying to act like he was right, he never was good at trying to fool people in a conversation. But hey free money and no cleaning. Nah I'll help him with the cleaning, but I'll keep the 20 bucks.

"Alright deal!" I agreed to the bet. It was getting late, so I suggested we head to bed. Red agreed, and like that the two us had our last sleep in his room for quite a while.

**Violet's POV:**

I and Blue were spending the night at her house. We were both extremely excited to receive our first pokemon. We both had already finished packing the necessities, as well as getting ready for the big day. As such we decided to head to bed early to get an early lead on the guys. Unfortunately I couldn't really sleep so I started a conversation with Blue.

"Hey Blue, you up?" Violet asked.

The other teen rustled around in her bed to face me. She looked half-asleep, maybe I should of let her sleep.

"Well I was trying to, thank you very much for waking me." She gave me a bit of an annoyed look.

I gave a nervous smile. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." She responded. "So what's up?"

"Nothing really I just couldn't sleep is all." I answered.

"Well we want to get there before the guys, don't we?" She asked. I nodded. "Then just try to sleep we'll want to embarrass them as much as possible before we leave." She said with a giant grin. I'm not normally the one to mess with the boys, but Blue is my best friend and I have to admit I enjoy it.

"Yeah your right. Let's go to sleep." I said. She gave me a nod and then we dozed off.

Azure POV:

"Huh where am I?" I asked as I find myself in a complete dark abyss. _I'm dreaming aren't I? _Then out of nowhere a small ball of light appeared before me.

"You have been chosen for a great task that has been set before you." The light said. I wanted to ask what it meant, but it continued. "You will be required to find certain stones significant to each month before it's too late. I must go now till we meet again." With those last words the light vanished.

I slowly woke up the next morning, still confused on the dream. _What in the hell was that about? _I thought to myself. I looked over at Red who has woken up as well. He looked at me, and the expression on his face told me he had a weird dream as well.

"Morning partner." I said with a bit of grogginess. Before he could responded my pokegear ranged. It was from Blue. I opened it up and pressed speaker so Red could here as well.

"Hey are you guys awake?" She asked.

"We just got up. Something wrong?" I asked.

"Well I and Violet somehow had the same weird dream. Something about a white light talking to us saying we have a trial ahead of us and we need to find some stones or something?" She stated.

"You guys had the same dream I did?" Red and I said in unison. We then looked at each other. "Wait you too?" we said still in unison.

"You guys going for a comedy act or something?" Blue teased. We both blushed out of embarrassment.

"No we're not, but it is strange that we all had the same dream. I guess for now though we should just go on our journey. This is probably some weird coincidence since we all had the same mindset regarding today." I said trying to reassure everyone.

"Do you honestly think that?" This time it was Violet.

"Not really, but for now it's not really that important. We should just focus on our journey, and if this does come up again will discuss ok?" I asked.

"Yeah sounds like a plan to me." Violet said.

"Same here." Blue answered.

"It's fine by me." Red said giving me a thumbs up.

"Ok then let's get ready, we got a long and fun journey ahead us." I announced.

"Right see ya soon!" Violet said ending the call.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower." Red said before leaving the room.

Now I just stood in the room alone getting ready. I was shocked they all had the same dream I did. That can't be a coincidence. But I shouldn't worry about that. If it does come up I know the four of us can handle it.

**AND DONE! There goes first chapter took way longer to get uploaded then I thought. But it's here, so what do you guys think? Good, bad, in between? Leave a review of whatcha think and if you like it, favorite and follow the story it helps me want to write. I know it's a slow start given the wait, but I wanted a slow start just didn't want to upload like a week later. Again Sorry for that. And I'm a huge battler nowadays so if you want to have a good match or something send me a pm and we can go at it. **

**Well ladies and gentlemen I hope you enjoyed yourself. I hope you all have a pleasant day, and an even happier life. **


	3. Starting Choices

**Well here's the next chapter. Yeah like I said this is going to be updated randomly so don't hate me please. Thank you read, review if you enjoyed or want to criticized (to be honest some criticism would be good if it turns out I suck)**

**Blue: Yeah you could do better.**

**Me: What da? How you get here? **

**Blue: I don't know, it's your story you tell me.**

**Me: Touché. **

**Red, Azure, Violet: Heya! **

**Me: We're really doing this? **

**All: Yep!**

**Me: *sighs* Fine, then you guys can do the disclaimer. I'm getting a soda.**

**Red and Blue: PokemonTrainerAzure201 does not own us or pokemon itself! All rights go to the respected owners. All he owns is the story and this story versions of Violet and Azure.**

**Azure: Now that I think about it why does the author and I have the same name? **

**Violet: Cause you're the author as a pokemon trainer.**

**Azure: Oh.**

**Blue: Start the story Damn It!**

**Azure: Yes mam.**

** Chapter 2: Starting Choices**

**Azure's POV:**

Well Red and I both have finish getting ready, I was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, I had a pair of white, blue, and black sneakers, I wore a short sleeved jacket with the top half being azure and the bottom being white, and I had my favorite blue and white cap. Red wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, white and red sneakers, a red jacket, and his favorite red cap. Now we're down stairs eating breakfast. Red's mom had made a huge meal consisting of crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, biscuits, grapefruit, milk, and orange juice. Needless to say we enjoyed every morsel of that meal. Oh, and Red's mom went upstairs, and like I predicted he had to clean the room. Well I helped him, but I kept that 20 bucks though. Well we were about to leave when Red's mom stopped us.

"Hold on you two." She called out.

"Huh? What's up ma?" Red asked her.

"There's something I want to give you two." And with that she went upstairs, and came back down with two small boxes. "These are for you." She smiled handing us each a box.

We took them, and after we opened them we both smiled. Inside both boxes were a pendant with each holding our respected birthstones. Mine being alexandrite and Red's being periodot.

"Thanks so much." Red and I said in unison. And with that we headed off toward the professor's lab.

When we arrived Blue and Violet were already there waiting, and my face went red at the sight. Blue was wearing a blue shirt with a black tank top underneath, a red skirt, a white hat with half a pink pokeball symbol on it, and blue knee high socks, and white sneakers. Violet was wearing a violet shirt with a jean jacket over it, she wore a black skirt, a pair white and pink sneakers on, and she wore a black and purple hat. They both were wearing necklaces as well with their birthstones. Blue's being pearl and Violet's being amethyst. I couldn't help but notice how attractive they both looked. Blue must of notice because she had her traditional smirk on her face. _I'm doomed._

"Hey just what are you two thinking about huh?" Blue asked us both.

I guess Red was the same as me with his face red. We both grew extremely nervous, so to save our sorry asses I spoke up.

"Nothing at all it's just hot is all." I lied. Red nodded his head in agreement.

Now Violet got in on it and gave Blue a small wink.

"Oh is that so? You sure you two weren't staring at us thinking certain thoughts?" Violet integrated. Her and Blue both bending over showing their chest slightly from the open spaces of their shirts. Red and I looked in opposite directions trying to avert our eyes.

"No we weren't. Can we please go inside and get our pokemon now?" Red spoke up.

The two girls giggled, and with that we headed inside. The place was stacked filled with books and papers all around. The computers and other electronics were scattered throughout. As we walk in I start to remember Red's room, a smirk grew on my face and Red nudge me for it. Next thing we knew our friend and mentor Professor Oak came into the room.

"Oh hello everyone." He greeted.

"Hello Professor." The four of us said in unison.

"Now then for you all to get your starters. Please follow me." The Professor led us to the other room. Sitting on the table were 3 pokeballs with a card in front of each and written on them were their name and type.

"Red, why don't you pick first?" The professor stated.

Red walked up to the table and quickly grabbed the ball on the far right. It was the fire starter Charmander. Next, it was Blue she snatch the one in the middle being the water starter Squirtle. And last was Violet grabbing the last one being the grass starter Bulbasaur. That just leaves me, but there weren't any pokemon left. Red, Blue, and Violet looked at me with worried looks.

"Don't worry about me. I already have my chosen partner." I assured them. Next I gave a whistle, and running down the stairs was a small brown fuzz ball of a pokemon, Eevee. "Hey there partner you ready to go?" I asked him.

"Eev eevee!" he cried wiggling his tail.

"Ok then now here are your pokedexes and pokeballs." The professor handed us the rest of our trainer necessities. "Ok then now you're all set to go."

"Hey Azure, how about a battle to start off our journey?" Red asked filled with excitement. I nodded, and then we went out back.

"Ok I'll be ref. This is a one on one battle." The professor announced.

"Right! Let's go Charmander!" Red shouted while tossing his pokeball. A white light shot out of the ball, and soon became a small orange lizard with a flame on the tip of its tail.

"Let's go Neo!" I cried and Eevee hopped into battle.

"Neo?" Violet asked.

"Yeah it's the name I gave him, it means new." I answered her. "It symbolizes our new start as trainer and pokemon, as well as our new journey with all of you." Everyone gave me a small smile making me red from embarrassment.

"Ok you two ready?" The professor asked. We nodded. "Ok begin!"

"Ok, Char use growl!" Red commanded.

The small lizard sent sound waves out towards us.

"If that connects we'll be in trouble. Neo dodge then use sand-attack.!" I commanded. With that Neo jumped out of the way and swatted sand into charmander's face. With that it couldn't see giving us an opening. "Ok now hit them hard with Tackle!" I announce. Neo charged at Charmander landing a strong hit.

The small lizard manage to get up and wipe the sand from its eyes.

"Hey you ok pal?" Red asked his partner.

"Char." It responded.

"Ok get in close and use scratch!" Red ordered. The little fire starter came charging at Neo at some amazing speed.

"Neo intercept with Tackle!" I ordered. With that Neo charged forward. The two collided, now both were struggling to push the other back. But the two ended losing energy and they both were sent back. They stood there grounds ready to continue.

"Ok I think that's enough." Oak said. "You both battled very well for your first time. It's like second nature to you guys."

"Yeah you guys were amazing!" Blue cheered.

"Yeah, and it looked like you all had a lot of fun." Violet said giving us a warm smile.

We both rubbed the back of our heads in embarrassment. We said our good-byes to the professor and our families and headed out to route 1.

"Well this it let's get going guys!" I announced.

"Yeah!" they shouted in unison. And with that our journeys as trainers began.

**Me: So there it's done. Man that took longer than expected.**

**Blue: Well maybe you shouldn't write these late at night.**

**Me: Again touché.**

**Red: Well that was a good chapter at least and a good battle. What do you think Azure?**

**Azure: Yeah I agree.**

**Violet: Well now we start our journeys, but what do our birthstones have to do with anything?**

**Me: I will get to that when it becomes relevant. Until then I won't say what I'm doing. All I can say is that the birthstones portion will be here and there for a while till later.**

**Blue: You have no idea what you're doing do you?**

**Me: HEY! I know exactly what I'm doing, but no spoilers. Whatever I'm going to bed you guys should do the same.**

**All: Till Next Time! **


	4. First Captures are the most memorable

**Me: (tries to quietly walk in)**

**All: WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Me: Hey guys. Well um how to say this? Ok, well major thing is was school and whole bunch of other personal issues I had to deal with so sorry for being gone for over a month. But I'm back or now at least so I should be able to write more, no promises.**

**Red: Well that's better than nothing.**

**Azure: Agreed.**

**Blue: I'm still not happy.**

**Me: Why do you always mess with me? You got 2 other males to fuck with. **

**Azure and Red: HEY!**

**Azure: Wait aren't you and I the same person.**

**Me: Touché, well sucks that leaves Red. **

**Red: You suck. **

**Me: Just read the disclaimer.**

**Violet: PokemonTrainerAzure201 does not own us or pokemon itself. All rights goes to respected owners. He only owns this story and these versions of myself and Azure. **

**Me: Thank You Violet! Enjoy everyone!**

**Chapter 3: First captures are the most memorable!**

**Azure's POV:**

Well we have just started to make our way through route 1. The high trees towering over, bits of sunlight shining through the gaps in the branches and leafs onto the path. Tall grass covering most of the route, filled with pokemon. The main species were the common flying and normal types from all regions like Pidgey from Kanto and Zigzagoon from Hoenn. I almost forgot that the Kanto region has pokemon from other regions appearing nowadays so seeing these pokemon isn't all that surprising.

"So anyone want to battle and catch some pokemon!?" Red asked filled with as much excitement as kid in a candy store.

"It wouldn't hurt to have a flying type early on. They could be really helpful in case we get lost." Violet stated.

Just as Violet said that a Fletchling and a Starly flew down and landed on different branches. Red already had his sights on the Starly and surprising enough Blue went after the Fletchling. Violet and I exchanged looks knowing Blue most likely wanted to show up Red, well that would be the case until…

"That little guy is so cute! I want it!" Blue squealed.

"Well that's new didn't think Blue started to like flying types." I said with a bit of disbelief. Well I guess she did like playing with those Swannas at the professor's lab the other day.

"Go Charmander!" Red yelled as he chucked his pokeball. The small lizard emerged from inside raring to go.

"Squirtle you come out too!" Blue said mimicking Red's movements. Out came a small blue turtle from the ball. "Squirtle use tackle!" Blue commanded. The small turtle charged forth at the small bird pokemon and landed a direct, but the little guy wasn't done yet. It the charged at Squirtle with its own tackle and landed a critical hit of all things, and Squirtle was struggling to get to its feet.

'_That little guy has some serious power if made Squirtle struggle that much.'_ I thought.

But Blue wasn't giving up yet and neither was Squirtle. "Use tackle once more." Blue commanded, but instead Squirtle had formed an "o" with his mouth and started sending bubbles at Fletching. "Alright Squirtle you learned bubble." Blue was jumping with joy. The tiny bird seemed to have had its speed cut from the direct hit. "Ok Squirtle use tackle once more!" Blue stated and like that Squirtle attack again making Fletchling weak enough for capture. "Go Pokeball!" Blue yelled and threw the small red and white sphere. Fletching was absorbed in a red light and was engulf into the ball and with 3 wiggles it was done. "Alright I caught a Fletching!" Blue picked up the ball and Squirtle and hugged both tightly.

Red walked over with Charmander and his newly caught Starly on his shoulder. "Way to go Blue that was a great catch." Red congratulated her.

"Thanks it seems you had one as well." Blue said staring at the small bird on Red's shoulder.

"Way to go you two." I congratulated them both. Violet and Blue exchange high fives and I gave Red a thumbs up. With that we continued training our pokemon and Violet's bulbasaur learned leech seed while Neo learned growl and even Charmander learned ember. Then a Sentret appeared from a small patch of grass.

"Ok I think it's my turn for a capture." Violet said getting bulbasaur ready. "Bulbasaur use leech seed on Sentret!" Violet ordered the small green dinosaur. Bulbasaur shot a small seed at the Sentret and the small pokemon was wrapped in a web of vines and had its energy slowly drained. "Now Bulbasaur tackle." Bulbasaur charged at Sentret and knocked into a tree causing it to stumble. "Go Pokeball!" Violet chucked the ball at the stumbling Sentret. With that Violet caught her first pokemon.

"Good going Violet." I congratulated her.

"Yeah, but it seemed too easy." Violet responded with a bit a disappointment in her voice.

"Well we have been training for a while, maybe bulbasaur has gotten a lot more powerful than the pokemon around here." Red explained.

"That seems to be the case for all of us." Blue agreed.

Violet gave a small smile. "Yeah you guys might be right it wouldn't seem too unlikely given we've been training." Just then clouds started to gather overhead. "We better get out of here it looks like it'll rain soon." Violet pointed.

We started to run towards the exit to Viridian City, when something caught my eye. There was a small light coming from further in the forest. But then it disappeared. _Huh? I could've sworn I saw something glowing over there._ I thought. The others then called out to me to hurry up. _Maybe I imagined it._ We reached the Pokemon Center and had Nurse Joy heal our pokemon. _It was a downpour outside it's a good thing we made it._ We took a seat at a table after our pokemon were recovering.

"That was a close one." Red said relieved.

"Yeah my hair would have been a mess if we didn't make it in time." Blue agreed.

Behind us a few tables down there was a loud bunch laughing up a storm and being quite irritating.

"So I told her I see her later, she was so happy u could tell she wanted me." One of the guys said. The others busted out laughing.

"Man what a bunch of loud mouths." Violet said clearly annoyed.

"Yeah no kidding." Blue agreed. Red also nodded in agreement.

"Just ignore them." I said.

"Yo Greg whatever happen to that Cyndaquil of yours?" His buddy asked.

The person named Greg just laugh and said, "What that piece of shit? I let that sorry excuse of a pokemon go and told it I be back to pick it up later. Then I told it that I had a surprise for him, and then I had my Houndour rough it up. It's probably still struggling to even stand." They all just laughed even more.

When we heard that we all looked shocked. How could someone be that cruel to their pokemon? The girls look disgusted and Red was just speechless. As for me I got up and walk over to the group of jerks.

"What do you want kid?" Greg asked me. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up. "Would the hell is your problem brat?"

"My problem is you abandon your pokemon and bullied it because it was "weak" you jerk!" I yelled grabbing everyone's attention. Red and the girls ran up to me.

"Yo Azure chill man, let it go." Red try to calm me down.

"Yeah it's not worth. Please calm down." Violet said fearing this may escalate.

"You better listen to bud and girlfriend there pal, because from the looks of things you're nowhere near my level as a trainer." Greg said voice filled with confidence.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF A TRAINER YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" I yelled filled with rage.

Then Nurse Joy ran up to us. "There will be absolutely no fighting in the Pokemon Center is that understood." She stated firmly.

"Yes Mam." I released my grip. "Sorry for the disturbance." I apologized.

"Good, your pokemon are also fully healed." She told us.

"Thank you. Come on Azure." Violet told me in a calm voice.

"Alright." I replied my cap covering my eyes. Neo jumped off the tray and leaped onto my shoulder. "Hey bud feeling recharged?" I asked my furry companion. Neo just simply nuzzled my cheek as way of saying "yes". Then I remembered the small glow from before in the forest of route 1. _Wait could that have been?_ I thought and made a dash out the door into the downpour. I could hear the others calling out to me, but I just ran straight to route 1.

_Few minutes later…_

"Ok now where was that glow coming from before?" I asked my partner. Neo couldn't see anything either and the rain was affecting his sense of smell. He looked at me with apologetic eyes. I crouched down next to him and patted his head. "It's ok pal. We just have to search harder." I assured him.

We ran in the rain more searching every area of the forest. We couldn't find anything. The all of a sudden I spotted a faint glow from behind a bush. _Is that?_ I ran straight toward the light, and sure enough there it was. A beaten up small blue and peach mouse like pokemon. It flames were barely lit and the little guy was struggling to even stand to get to shelter. I approached it and when it saw me it gave me a glare.

"I'm not here to hurt, I just wanna help." I tried to reassure it. But it wouldn't believe me and launched a flamethrower at me and Neo. I just stood my ground as the fire passed the side of my face. I could feel the intense anger and fear in this pokemon from that attack. It still glare at me and I just stared back slowing moving forward trying to convey my feelings toward it. All of a sudden my pendant glowed bright, then Cyndaquil looked less angry and seemed to have calm down. Before I could question what just happened Cyndaquil collapsed.

"Oh crap!" I said as I ran to pick up Cyndaquil. "We gotta get it to the pokemon center fast." We ran back to Viridian City.

**Violet's POV:**

It's been over an hour since Azure ran out into the rain. Red was pacing back and forth, and Blue and I looked out the window waiting.

"Ok I can't take it anymore! I'm going after him!" Red cried. Blue and I nodded in agreement. We got our things, but before we could run out the door Azure came flying through the front door with something in his arms.

"Nurse Joy I need your help!" Azure yelled. He was completely soaked and completely out of breath. Water still dripping from his clothes and hair. Neo jumped down from his should and shook off the water from his fur. Azure was holding something in his arms, it was a badly injured pokemon.

"What's the matter!?" Nurse joy came rushing. Nurse joy saw the pokemon and immediately rushed it to the emergency room. We ran up to Azure confused on what's going on.

"What happen?" Red was the first to speak his voice filled with concern.

"Let's sit down first, and Violet can you go get Azure a towel?" Blue asked me. I went to grab a towel from our room. _You haven't changed at all._ I smiled while thinking that. I found a fresh towel, headed back and sat down with the others.

"Here ya go." I said handing him the towel.

"Thanks Vi." He thanked and took the towel and wrapped around his soaked body; Neo nuzzled up on his shoulder. "Ok now about why I bolted earlier and came back soaked…" Azure started.

_A few moments later…_

"So that's about it." Azure finished. Just then Nurse Joy came up and gave us some great news.

"You don't need to worry Cyndaquil will make a full it just needs to rest for the night." She assured us.

"Thank goodness." Azure let out a sigh of relief. She then walked off.

"Man you're as reckless as ever." Red said giving Azure a playful headlock. Blue and me just giggled at the 2 friends. Well they're more like brothers. "Well today was quite eventful. Let's get to bed." Red said getting up.

"Good idea." I replied. We all turned in for the night.

**Azure's POV: **

I woke up in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep, I was still worried about Cyndaquil. I tiptoed out the room, and made my way towards the emergency room. There I saw Cyndaquil resting, I walked in and sat next to the small fire pokemon.

"I'm glad you're ok little guy." I smiled at the sleeping fire type. "Your one hell of a pokemon. I don't what anyone says you're definitely not weak I could feel the immense power behind that flamethrower earlier." I continued to just smile and lightly petted the pokemon back. My eyes started to get restless. "Goodnight Cyndaquil." Was the last thing I said.

_Next morning_

I woke up to something poking my cheek. It was Cyndaquil. It gave me a smile.

"Hey little guy, you feeling better?" I asked.

"Cyn Cynda!" It cried lighting its back ablaze.

"That's good. Well good-bye little guy. Hope we meet again." I said that as I left the room. I walk to the front desk and saw the gang all set and ready to go. "Hey guys just saying good-bye to Cyndaquil."

"Ok then we should get going then." Blue said. We all nodded in agreement. With that we said our thanks to Nurse Joy and left. As we were walking outside a flamethrower shot past my face. The others jumped, while I just smiled.

"I take it you wanna come along?" I said still smiling as I turn my head slightly. I grab a pokeball from my belt and held it out. Cyndaquil ran straight towards me a hit the ball dead center and went in. "Looks like we got a new friend, eh Neo?" I ask my partner and he simply nodded. "Come on out!" I cried throwing the ball. Cyndaquil popped out a stare at me. "Welcome to the family Mugen." I said to my newly named friend. He gave me a confused look. "It means infinity. With you around I'm sure our levels of strength will be endless. You like it?" I asked. Mugen simply nodded and jump on my shoulder. "Now we're ready." We all laughed and headed off to viridian forest. I don't know what lies ahead, but I know this is one event that I will never forget.

**Me: AND DONE!**

**Red: Holy crap over 2,000 words that's a new record for ya.**

**Me: Thank You.**

**Blue: Um where's Azure? **

**Me: I'm right here. Yeah we're just gonna do it this way since this version Azure is really just me.**

**Violet: Isn't that a little late?**

**Me: Possibly, but it's easier and not completely unreasonable since we're the same guy.**

**Violet: True I guess.**

**Me: Anyway thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this took longer than I hoped, but it's here. So review, follow, criticize just be polite about it. **

**All: Have a great day! **


	5. Red's Pikachu Chase

**Me: Heya! **

**Blue: You're late again.**

**Me: I have a life ya know.**

**Blue: Sure you do. ,**

**Me: Red, Violet how are you 2 this fine day?**

**Red: It's raining where you live. *SMACK* WTF WAS THAT FOR?**

**Me: For being a smartass. And before you ask how come I hit you and not Blue is one she's a girl and 2 I'm not freaking stupid. Violet, if you be so kind. **

**Violet: Disclaimer: Azure does not own the pokemon franchise all rights go to respected owners. He only owns this story and its versions of myself and Azure.**

**Me: Thank you, Vi. Now let's get started.**

**Chapter 4: Red's Pikachu Chase**

**Red's POV:**

Well things have been eventful for the 4 of us lately. We just started our pokemon journeys, we all caught our very first pokemon, and we're also really close to Viridian Forest. Although there has been something still on my mind, and I can assume it's also still fresh in my friends' minds as well, that dream we all had before we started our journey. What was it really about, and was it just one big coincidence? Well I guess I leave it for later; worrying about it now will just cause me a headache.

"So looks like we're here." Azure said.

We reach the entrance of the massive forest of the Kanto region. And massive may have been an understatement this place is huge. The trees are so high I can barely see sky over them. We all then made our way in.

"This place sure is as big as they say." Blue pointed out.

"No kidding. This place is supposed to be crawling with bug, poison, and flying type pokemon. Also this is the only place in Kanto where you can find wild Pikachu." Violet said.

"Yeah I've read about that. It is rather uncommon for a pokemon to be found in only one area that isn't a legendary." Azure added.

"Well I'm gonna catch one of those wild Pikachu's!" I yelled pumping my fist in the air.

"Char char!" my little buddy, Charmander, mimic my movement.

"Well here's your chance." Azure said while pointing to a small yellow mouse lying near a tree.

"Alright! Let's go Char!" I exclaimed as Char jumped off my shoulder onto the ground. The Pikachu notice woke up and pointed its head in our direction. Char got into a battle positon awaiting my orders. "Ok let's start with ember!" I ordered. Char spit small flames at the electric pokemon. Pikachu dodged the attack with an annoyed look on its face. It then fire a thundershock at the ground near our feet, causing dust to rise up. We all were coughing thanks to that.

"Where did it go?" I asked.

"It's over there!" Blue pointed to the small electric rodent running away deeper into the forest.

"Alright I'm gonna go catch you guys wait here." I told my friends.

"What? Why?" Violet asked a bit confused.

"I want to be able to do this on my own and something tells me this little guy will be a pain to catch." I answered her with a smile on my face.

They all looked at each other and sighed. "Ok, pal if that's what you want; you can go in on your own just don't do anything crazy ok? Last thing I need is to come save your ass." Azure smirked and gave me a fist bump.

"Yeah Yeah whatever, I'll be fine no worries!" I reassured them. With that Char jumped on my shoulder and we ran after Pikachu.

**Azure's POV:**

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Violet asked a bit worried.

"This is Red we're talking about he'll be just fine, and both him and Blue have flying types for this very reason right?" I asked.

"Yep that knucklehead will be just fine." Blue said with a smile on her face.

"So while we wait why not have some lunch? To be honest I'm starving." I said rubbing my stomach. All our stomachs growled causing the girls to blush a bit, I just laughed. That earned me a death glare. _Oh boy, Red of all times to leave me._ "Well um let's get cooking, hehe." I laughed nervously knowing these 2 can kill me in an instant. _Red you better hurry the fuck up or I'll be dead._

**Red's POV:**

Man this forest is big, I had let out Starly to get a better view of the place and keep an eye on Pikachu. We were still chasing it through the woods still. _Man this little guy is fast and nimble…perfect for my team._ All of a sudden Pikachu stopped right in front of a giant tree. _Perfect it's cornered, now to catch it._

"Alright Pikachu, no more running for you! Let's go Charmander!" I said and charmander jumped off my shoulder.

"Char Char!" Charmander cried.

"Alright Charmander use ember!" I commanded. Charmander opened his mouth and spat out small flames at Pikachu, it dodged easily. The flames ended up hitting the tree which lit on fire. Next thing we know the tree is burning in bright red flames and slowly started falling right on top of Pikachu. "Oh crap, Pikachu look out!" I yelled diving towards the little rodent and rolling out of the way. _That hurt._ "You ok there little guy?" I asked the yellow pokemon. It simply nodded. I got back up and saw the fire starting to spread. _Not good we gotta put this out._

"Starly!" I called out. The tiny gray bird came soaring down towards us. "Starly put out that fire with whirlwind before it gets out of control." I told her.

"Starly star!" she cried. With that she flew above the flames are started flapping her wings fiercely, causing a small twister to form. The twister was slowly, but surely dying the flames down. Some of the flames from the edges of the twister weren't dying down, it was more like they were being pushed away like they could shoot out and any moment. All of a sudden, that's exactly what happened the flames shot out and they were heading towards...

"Pikachu!" I screamed. The next thing I knew I was making a straight dash for the small yellow rodent. I wrapped my arms around it and use my back to shield it from the flames. I could feel the flames getting closer by the second, then out of the corner of my eye I could see a slight glow emanating from my chest. All of a sudden, I couldn't feel the flames anymore. I turned around to look to see if it missed but when I search around there were no signs of fire anywhere. _What just happened?_

"Pika Pi?" I look down at Pikachu. It was giving me a confused look.

"Oh it's nothing, but more importantly are you ok?" I asked.

"Chu!" It nodded and smiled.

"Hey wanna come with us on our journey?" I asked. It didn't answered instead it the pokeball on my belt and went in. _Guess that's a yes._ "Well guys look like we got a new friend." I told Char and Starly. "Pikachu come on out!" I exclaimed and threw the ball in the air. Pikachu popped out and jump on my shoulder. "Welp looks like we're friends, eh little guy?" I gave Pikachu a playful wink.

"Pika!" It nuzzled my cheek.

"Ok let's head back the others must be worried by now." I told them, with that we headed back towards the others.

**A few minutes later…**

We made it back to the guys, but all we saw were cooking supplies set up.

"Huh? Where are they?" I asked aloud.

"Char char!" Char pointed to a tall tree, and at the bottom of the tree what I saw put a smile on my face. My friends were all peacefully taking a nap under the shady tree. Seeing them like that reminds me of when we were younger always happy when we're together. I took out my pokegear and took a photo of them. _Well I got to mess with them a little hehe. _The sun was starting to set.

"Well let's gets some shut eye guys." I told my team and with that we headed off to dreamland.

**Me: Another chapter done. **

**Red: No kidding and it was a chapter mainly with me. **

**Me: Of course you are an important character so gotta get some chapters here and there. **

**Blue and Violet: What about us? , **

**Me: You girls are coming don't worry. Also I just like to say I am so so so sorry for this wait. I've had this thing thought up and done for well a week or so now with me just finishing it up today. I've just been jam pack with so much crap it's not even funny. Thanks to those that review and like this story and are willing to take time out of your day to read this amateur writer's work. A special thanks to theopennotebook as well you always give such kind words about my work even thought I feel I'm terrible at it, I really appreciate it. Well that's it for today guys. Thanks for reading. You guys have anything to say?**

**Red, Blue, Violet: Thanks for the kind words and criticism guys and have an awesome day.**


End file.
